Legend of the Gijinka
by little.lost.panda
Summary: A young girl runs from her village, which has been attacked and no longer safe.  She is thrust into the world that she was taught to fear, and must make friends while keeping her own secret safe?  What does her secret have to do with the legend of Gijinka
1. Chapter 1

_Pant, pant._ Run, that's all she thought, run. _pant, pant_ I've got to run. Got to. Got to, got to, got to. Away. _Pant, pant, pant. Snap._ She ducked under a branch, crouching behind a bush. _Pant, pant_. No where to go. I've got no where to got. Her breathing found it impossible to regulate. _Pant, pant, pant_. Mikey, Toby, Momma, Daddy. All of them were left. Why haven't I've gone back for them? Why? Her vision clouded. "I've got to get them. They aren't safe there. Back…" Her eyes closed, her body falling forward.

"Excellent, we've got a runaway." A man sneered, glaring down at the little girl who had managed to escape.

"We'll get her in right away sir." A boyish voice reported to the older man. He gave a curt nod, and turned away.

"Don't let her get away."

"Yes sir!" The two that was with him saluted, watching their boss board a helicopter. They returned to the unconscious girl, roughly picking her up.

"Hold it." A duo voice commanded. "Put her down." The two goons looked where the voices were coming form. Hopping down from two trees, two human looking creatures repeated themselves. "Put her down now." They were dressed in very strange attire. The male had blue hair, light tan skin, what you could see of it anyways, a helmet covered most of his face, and a full body outfit hid any skin that was left to be shown. The body of the suit was blue, with white armor for shoulder pads, and the legs of his outfit was also white.

His partner, a girl, was dressed similar. She had red hair with a white mask that let her short hair fly free. Her outfit allowed more skin to be shown, and it was shown to be the same color as the male's. Her red dress stopped at mid-thigh. Both had an unfinished triangle on the front of their outfits. The male had a red triangle, the female had a blue triangle. "Let her go." The female commanded, eyes glaring daggers into the kidnapping fiends souls.

"Who are you?" They were asked.

"We are Lucy and Taylor Collins of the Gijinka society's Elite Force. We are sworn to protect all Gijinka's. Now put the girl down." They glared. The two men scoffed.

"You just laid yourself for a trap. We'll bring you two and the girl!" They shouted gleefully. Both Gijinka's eyes glowed red.

"You will regret your actions humans." The male promised. Both Gijinka's whispered a word. Eyes glowing red, one arm out each, fingers straining forward toward the two humans. The girl was safely deposited into the pathway, out of harms reach as the humans writhed in pain in the air. When they were thrown to the ground, they gasped for air, one of them silently pressing a button that went unnoticed by the two protectors. Two minutes went by in silence, the only noise coming from the males on the ground, still sucking in air.

Deep rumbling sounded behind them. Turning, the two partners were caught in a net, and they struggled to be released, while only making it worse. Lucy, realizing that they were not going to escape, willed the little girl to be safe, and be away from here. When the men went to retrieve the girl from where she had been laid, they found nothing, except for a little pink bow that had been in the little girl's hair.

**Do you know what pokemon the Gijinka's were? Guess! What Pokemon the little girl is? I'm not telling till maybe next chapter or the chapter after that. Review please! Only takes a minute out of your day to give this author happy thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

Our favorite trio was walking through a forest, the day bright and sunny. Misty and Brock were chatting away about what they were going to have for lunch, and Ash was scanning the surrounding area for Pokemon that he might be able to capture. Pikachu happily rode atop Ash's shoulder, content to making silly faces for Togepi. His ears pricked, Togepi looked around. What was that noise?

"Pika?" Pikachu jumped to the ground, Togepi struggling against his mother's hold. Pikachu zoomed up the path, ignoring his master's calls to come back. "Pikapi!" he shouted, rushing towards the girl that lay unconscious in the path. He looked her over, calling for Ash again. She had short pink/red hair, and lilac leotard and lilac skirt.

"What is it Pikachu? Why'd you run off like tha-!" Ash hurried over to the child. "Brock! Misty! Hurry!" he yelled, scooping the girl up. He figured she was maybe six or seven.

"Ash, why are you yelling?" Misty asked, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Brock moved forward, dragging Misty along.

"Ash, who is she? Is she hurt?" Brock questioned, making Misty look up.

"I don't know, she was unconscious on the path." Ash looked worried. Misty glared at him.

"What are you standing around for? She needs a doctor!" she hurried the two boys along, faster than their previous pace.

GIJINKAGIJINKAGIJINKAGIJINKA

Where was she? This wasn't her bed, this definitely wasn't her room. The feel was off. The bed was too soft, and facing the wrong way. She immediately checked her current state. She tried to twitch a tail, but no tail was there. Good, human. Momma always said to be in your human state when in an unfamiliar place. Her eyes popped open. Cerulean blue eyes scanned the ceiling, which was white. Her feet found the floor. Tile. Another clue, the ground of her house was dirt. She looked around, crouching on the floor. She silently crept towards the door, body tense. Soft tapping outside the door. She dove under the bed as the door was opened. Someone chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." They knew she was there. Feet with white flats proceeded to the bed, turned, and the mattress above her sagged. "How are you feeling? You've been out for half-a-day, the kids who brought you in have been worried. They want to see you." She shook her head, but it wasn't like the person-possibly a girl from its voice-was going to see. The person chuckled again. "You're lucky I studied human medicine as well and pokemon medicine. Were you under any stress, or perhaps afraid of something that caused you to faint or pass out?"

She stuck her head out from under the bed and nodded. Yes, that was probably it. Her village was attacked, her family left behind. Burning, smoke. Thick, black smoke. Burning. Baby. Baby screaming and yelling. The daddy picking it up, metal things pointed at both. Running. Running. She nodded again. The woman-that was proven now-had pink hair with two loops. A hat indicated that she was a nurse.

"My name is Nurse Joy. I run this Pokemon Center." the woman smiled.

"Caitlyn." she choked out before going back under the bed. There she closed her eyes, and breathed through her mouth, hoping that she was with her mother, or Michael. Twelve years old and he was protective of her and Toby. Toby was a good brother as well, but he was still a cry baby. He was nine, two years older than her. Momma and Daddy were happy when they ended up as matching pairs, something that rarely happened in a family.

A matching pair was when two or more siblings were the same pokemon, like Toby and Michael. Toby was still the baby form, but Michael had worked hard, and was at the highest level he could go. Then again, she was too, but only because she didn't evolve. Anyways, like she had said, matching pairs were really rare, unless, of course, you got twins. But fraternal twins could be matching or different, but identical were always matching, which is why twins were so celebrated in her village.

Caitlyn choked back a sob. Did she even have a village anymore? Did it burn to the ground? Did her family get out? Momma, Daddy, Toby, Michael, Aunt Leah, Uncle John, Cousin Gino, Cousin Anna, and Cousin Mary. Were they all…dead? Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Um…Nurse Joy? How is she doing?" someone asked from outside the room.

"She's awake. Hiding under the bed actually." Nurse Joy chuckled yet again. Why did she do that? The door cracked open.

"Hello?" the person asked, and Caitlyn knew that she must have been talking to her. Caitlyn stubbornly kept her mouth shut. Hmm, she smelt a pokemon. But didn't Nurse Joy say that this was a pokemon center? That must be it. But she was itching to play. She really wanted to play. The shoes that had entered the room had lightning bolts on them, and were red. The legs crouched and she was looking into the blue-green eyes of a red head. "Hello." she smiled. "My name's Misty." Caitlyn adverted her eyes from this stranger. From what she could gather, she was maybe thirteen or fourteen, or maybe even younger or older. Just around that general age. Glancing again, she saw something that she had missed before. Grinning, she lost her head for just that little second. Just one, little bitsy second, and then everything fell apart.

Crying out "Mew!" she reformed to become the pokemon she took after, grabbed the Togepi from the girl, and sped off up to the ceiling. "Mew, Mew!" she piped happily, hugging the Togepi who chirped. After two loops and one circle around the room, she froze. Oh no, oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no! She broke the most important rule her mother had ever set out! No! Peeking at the two humans in the room with her, she cringed at their half horrified, half stunned look.

"Oh my." Nurse Joy muttered softly. "Now what just happened?" The second human was more concerned about the two pokemon in the air, more for Togepi than the Mew.

"Togepi, come here. Here Togepi, right here." her eyes pleaded with Mew. Mew drifted closer to Misty, just enough to deliver the baby pokemon to her arms. She then flew over to a corner of the room and changed into her human form.

"Stupid." she whispered, tears dribbling down her face. "Stupid. I broke the rule, I broke the rule." she buried her head into her knees. "Momma told me not to." she mentally kicked herself for it. Glancing up at the humans, she wept harder at their looks. To her, they looked like the hatred she expected, especially from the stories the elders had always told her and the other village children.

"_They hate you. They'll shun you if they ever find out your secret. You must never leave the walls of this village. You must never show your secret to a human."_

They looked like they hated her. She took on her Mew form again and rammed herself into a wall. "MEW! Mew, mew, MEW!" she cried shrilly.

"Stop!" Nurse Joy and Misty shouted together. They bodily grabbed the pokemon and held it down. "That isn't going to help anything." Nurse Joy said forcibly. Mew fought against their hold and managed to get one more head smack to the wall before being dragged over to the bed. She tried to bite the two, tried to make it to the window to escape, but they held fast. She finally gave up, not caring if they saw her third form. She felt her gijinka form come forth. Her normal human body was there, but there was also the tail and ears. She lay limp, letting the two look over her and ask questions, but never answering them.

"Caitlyn, please talk. Can you tell me your age? Where do you live?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly. Caitlyn stared at her blankly.

"Seven." she answered, her voice without a tone. The Togepi that had ruined her secret padded over the bed to her.

"Pi." it crooned sadly. Caitlyn smiled.

"Not your fault. I was careless." she stated with a hint of sadness and regret.

"Togepi, priiii." Togepi shook his head, looking downward.

Caitlyn sat up, making Nurse Joy, who had been hovering over her, jump. "Don't say that! I told you, it's my fault! I've always been careless! Mikey _always_ said so, and I just saw you, and decided to play. You weren't doing anything." Caitlyn was shaking her head vigorously.

"Caitlyn?" Nurse Joy asked softly. "Caitlyn, can you understand Togepi?" Caitlyn looked up annoyed.

"Duh. Of course, I'm a Gijinka, not a human." she rolled her eyes. "How old do you think I am? I'm seven! Not five, like Mary and Anna." she scoffed.

"Gijinka?" Misty asked, looking at Nurse Joy. Caitlyn smacked herself for her stupidity. Togepi grabbed her hand, holding it while tell her not to hit herself.

"Pri! Pri, pi, pri, Togepri!" Togepi scolded. Caitlyn laughed.

"I'm sorry Togepi. I won't. I promise. Yes, yes, I know." she giggled. Really, a small pokemon like this was lecturing her. It had none of the effect it would have had if it was her cousin, Gino, who was a Togepi gijinka. He was thirteen, and this Togepi was probably no older than one or two. Caitlyn picked the baby pokemon up and settled him on his lap. She smiled down at the pokemon. She looked up. Only Misty was in the room.

"Where'd the other lady go?" Misty jumped.

"Oh, she went into the other room. She needs to look something up." she smiled at Caitlyn. Sitting down on the end of the bed, she continued to talk.

"Like I said before, my name's Misty. I'm fourteen, and I'm a water pokemon trainer."

"A trainer? You mean you force pokemon into small balls and make them fight each other?" That sounded mean to Caitlyn.

"Um…where'd you hear that?"

"The elders. They made it sound really cruel, and told us all to be grateful that Gijinkas can't be caught in poke balls." Well, they already heard it before, why not again?

"What exactly is a gijinka?" Misty asked, leaning forward a fraction.

Caitlyn fell silent. "I can't tell you that. It's not allowed." she whispered so softly Misty almost didn't hear her. "I'm not even suppose to talk to a human, because the elders say they're dangerous, because they made us go into hiding. They forced pokemon to fight us, and the humans fought us as well. That was a long time ago though, people have forgotten us, and that's good." Caitlyn mumbled. "No one bothers us anymore. Or, they didn't."

"What do you mean? Did someone start to bother you again?" Misty asked, breathless. She was now right next to Caitlyn, stroking the young child's hair.

"Y-yeah." she forced her mouth to close. "I-I'm not allowed. I can't say anything Misty. The Elders would be mad. And Momma would be really mad at me. I'm not allowed." she begged for Misty to understand. She leaned her head against Misty's shoulder. Misty nodded.

GIJINKAGIJINKAGIJINKAGIJINKA

In reality, this was all so confusing to Misty. She'd seen this small, seven year old girl change from human, to pokemon, to a cross between a human and pokemon, and then hold a conversation with Togepi. Nurse Joy had left to look up the term Gijinka on the computer, hoping to get a little of an idea of what was going on. Caitlyn was snoozing by the time that Nurse Joy reappeared.

"What did you find out?" Misty asked, shifting slightly to address the nurse.

"Well, the general term 'gijinka' means 'humanoid', 'personification', or 'anthropomorphic'. Basically someone that has human and pokemon characteristics."

"That doesn't really help much. Those terms could be applied to Ash as well!" Misty declared hotly.

"Physical characteristics, Misty. Not personality." Nurse Joy smiled. Misty gave a soft laugh.

"Guess so. Well, I guess that _does_ help a little." Misty agreed. "We already knew she wasn't normal, but we know what type of non-normal person she is." She looked at Nurse Joy. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Pi, pi! Togepriiiii!" Togepi protested. "Pri, pri, pri! Pri, pi, priii!" He looked to his 'mother' and with pleading eyes, transferred his thought to her.

Misty felt something hit her. "You want her to travel with us, don't you Togepi?" Mist smiled, patting the baby pokemon. "I'd have to talk with Ash first, and I doubt she'd want to you know. She might not." she turned to Nurse Joy. "And if she doesn't?"

"I'd keep her here till someone came looking for her, or we found her family." Nurse Joy piped. Misty nodded, smiling.

"See Togepi. She'll be okay." Togepi nodded happily before curling into a ball and falling asleep on Caitlyn's pillow.

"It's getting late, you might want to turn in now." Nurse Joy commented, looking outside the window. The sky was dark, and there seemed to be promise of a storm later in the night.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." she said, gathering up Togepi and leaving the room.

**Hello everyone! Thank you for my two reviewers. Yes, you both got it right, the protectors were Latias and Latios. Nope, The Peep93, not Cleffa. Although, I did consider it when first starting this story. But don't worry, Cleffa will appear in the story, as well as many other Gijinka characters. I don't own Pokemon, only this plot.**


End file.
